An Unconventional Way to Visit the Grandparents
by amama123
Summary: The NextGeneration's kids get shot back to 1998 and have to explain their identities to their grandparents


**This is something that's been brewing in my brainstorms for a while. It's rambly, not very-well written but I really like planning out the family and all, so I wrote and posted this :) I hope you can all find at least one thin you liked about it and maybe drop me a review?**

**Enjoy...**

The Head's common room was packed. The Head Girl, Lyra Malfoy, had called a meeting of her cousins and second cousins to talk about Christmas presents for their grandparents. The Head Boy had been told to steer clear for the day.  
>All was going well for the group of fourteen until Lyra's younger brother Orion took out a golden chain with a circular gold object and the bottom. He was showing off his chaser skills, throwing it up and catching it before it fell to the ground.<br>No one noticed him until he missed a catch and the object fell. The group were surrounded in a choking navy fog. Then they were blinded by a bright white light and felt the sensation of being lifted up, spun around and thrown back to the ground.  
>When they regained their vision, they found themselves in the Headmaster's office. They were startled to find that it wasn't their own Headmaster, Professor Gemini, but a man they had all heard about in their grandparents stories, Professor Dumbledore.<br>He allowed them to stand up and dust themselves off before saying "Well hello, children of the future. It seems you have broken a time turner and have transported yourselves far back in time. May I ask what year you think it is?"  
>Lyra, being the oldest, replied "2043 sir".<br>"Oh my, it seems you have travelled far back in time, as it is now 1998, I believe most of your grandparents are in their seventh year, some back to repeat it. Perhaps it would be best to inform them of your identities, as you may be stuck here for a while".  
>Dumbledore disappeared down some stairs for a few moments. When he returned, he informed them that he had summoned their grandparents to his office.<br>Fifteen minutes later, an odd group of Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy trooped in.  
>"Students, hush. These fourteen youngsters are from forty-five years in the future. You are here so they can tell you their identities as they may be stuck here for a while. We shall go oldest to youngest, full names please."<br>Lyra stepped forward. "My name is Lyra Hermione Malfoy" Draco, Hermione and Ron all looked very confused. "I am seventeen years old. I am in seventh year, I am Head Girl and I am a Gryffindor". Draco choked. "My parents are Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. I have a younger brother and sister, they're twins. My grandfathers are Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. My grandmothers are Hermione Granger and Astoria Greengrass."  
>The four students mentioned looked shocked. Ron was the first to recover and laughed. "Hey Malfoy, my daughter gave you a Gryffindor grandchild".<br>Lyra rolled her eyes. Her sorting had been a constant source of entertainment for her grandparents.  
>"I think I'm next" said a tall redhead as he stepped forward. "My name is Michael George McMulligan. I am also seventeen, in seventh year and in Hufflepuff. I am an only child and my parents are Molly Weasley and Matthew McMulligan. You all only know my grandfather, Percy Weasley. His wife is a muggle named Audrey and my other grandparents are also muggles, Stephen and April." There was no real reaction to Michael so they moved on to Amelia.<br>"My name is Amelia May Lupin. I am sixteen and in sixth year. I am a Hufflepuff, like my dad, and play chaser, like my mum. My parents are Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin. You all know that my grandparents are Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and my other grandparents are Bill and Fleur Weasley. I have a younger brother and a younger sister." The only reaction was tears in some eyes at the mention of the recently deceased Remus and Tonks.  
>Next came Arina. "Hi everyone. I'm Arina Potter-Zabini." Curious looks were exchanged between Harry and Blaise. This girl was extremely pale, with dirty blonde hair. "I'm also sixteen and in sixth year. I'm in Slytherin like my parents. I play seeker, like my dad. I was adopted into this family when I was four. My papa is Leo Zabini and my dad in Albus Potter".<br>All of the teenagers gathered that hadn't time travelled gasped. Not only were they shocked at the idea of a Potter in Slytherin, but also the fact that a gay couple had married and adopted a child.  
>"My grandparents are Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass."<br>Next came Louise. "My name is Louise Jessica Weasley. I am fifteen and a fifth year Gryffindor. I have one little sister. My parents are Louis Weasley and Sophie Thomas. My grandparents are Bill and Fleur Weasley and Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil". Dean and Parvati exchanged sheepish grins. Seamus nudged his friend and whispered "get in there mate!" causing Dean and Parvati to blush.

The girl beside Louise twirled her long blonde hair around her finger as she stepped forward. She spoke in a dreamy voice that matched Luna's perfectly. "My name is Audrey Annabelle Scamander". The group looked puzzled. The only Scamander they had heard of was Newt Scamander, who was dead. "I'm fifteen and a fifth year Hufflepuff, like both of my parents. I am the oldest child of Lucy Weasley and Lorcan Scamander. My mother's parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley. Michael is my first cousin. My father's parents are Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander."

Two blonde children were now arguing over who got to speak next. Lyra rolled her eyes and walked over. Pushing them apart she said "Orion you go first, you're older than Cassie". The blonde boy maturely (note the sarcasm) stuck his tongue out at his sister and dramatically pivoted to face the waiting audience.

"My name is Orion Ronald Malfoy". Ron turned purple. "Don't die there Gramps, it was a shock when you hear in the future too. I mean, no offence Gramps, but who thought Ronald Malfoy sounded nice? I swear my mother was drunk when she named me. Anyway, I am fourteen, in fourth year in Slytherin, the best house." Draco and Blaise stepped forward to give the kid well deserved high fives. "I play chaser for the Quidditch team and we have been unbeaten for the past ten years." Cue groans from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws from both generations and smirks from all the Slytherins. "As my dear older sister Lyra has already told you who my parents and grandparents are, I shall hand you over to the boring twin, Cassie".

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and slapped her brother upside the head. "My name is Cassiopeia Astoria Malfoy." Astoria smiled and her granddaughter. "I am fourteen, a fourth year Slytherin chaser. I'm basically the female version of Orion but better at Quidditch, school and life in general." Cassie's grandfathers smirked eerily identically as Orion growled at his sister.

Another pretty blonde girl stepped forward. "My name is Allison Laura Weasley. Please call me Ally. I am also fourteen, in fourth year but I am in Ravenclaw. I play keeper, like my Dad did. I'm Louise's sister so you already know who my parents and stuff are. Next to speak is my favourite cousin Abby."

An extremely tall redhead stepped forward. "My name is Abigail Fionnula Weasley. But please, it's Abby. I am fourteen, in fourth year and also in Ravenclaw. Before someone asks, I'm five foot eleven inches. I play chaser and I am much better than both Orion and Cassie, who are both my first cousins. My parents are Hugo Weasley, who I get my height from, and Aimee Finnegan. That makes my grandparents Ron and Hermione and Seamus and Lavender." This brought a squeal from Lavender who hugged Seamus, kissed his cheek and then ran up to Abby and did the same.

Once Abby had shook off her grandmother, she nodded to the green-haired boy in the corner. He stepped forward and shyly began to speak. "My name is Remus Harry Lupin. I am thirteen, in third year and in Gryffindor. I play chaser. As you can probably guess, I inherited my grandmother's and father's metamorphagus abilities. Amelia is my older sister. I have a younger sister, Dora. She's ten and will be coming to Hogwarts next year." Harry became teary-eyed at the thought of the little blue haired toddler he saw at weekends growing up to name his son after the father he never knew.

"Good morning everyone" yet another blonde said as she stepped forward. "My name is Luna Evangeline Scamander. I am Audrey's younger sister. I am also thirteen and in third year like my darling second cousin Remy. I am in Ravenclaw, like my grandmother and namesake Luna." Here the two almost identical girls exchanged smiles. It was uncanny how alike they were.

Luna Junior looked around the group. After a few moments of internal deliberation she pounced on her younger, ginger cousin and pushed him forwards.

He cleared his throat and began. "My name is Liam Rolf Scamander. As some of you may have guessed, I am related to Luna and Audrey. They are my first cousins. My father, Lysander, is their father's twin brother. My mother is the always frightening Lily Potter. My grandparents are Harry, Ginny, Luna and Rolf. Grandpa Harry always jokes that my mum was bound to marry one of Grandmum Luna's children, after he named mum and her. Anyway, I'm twelve and in second year. I'm the eonly member of our clan in second year. I was sorted into Gryffindor, like my mum and dad. I recently joined the Quidditch team as chaser alongside Remus. I have one little sister, Alva Marie. She'll be coming to Hogwarts next year. She looks exactly like mum, except she got dad's brown hair. She has those bright, green eyes that mum and Grandpa Harry have. That's all from me. I think little Harry is next".

A small boy with unruly jet black hair and emerald green eyes stepped forward. All of the "Grandparents" were shocked. He was an exact carbon copy of their Harry, minus the scar and glasses, "Hi guys. You'll actually never guess how funny my dad is. Well, he isn't actually that funny, he like to think he is. He has all these stories about the pranking mastermind he was in school. Granny Ginny always says it was because her and Grandpa Harry named him after the two best pranksters Hogwarts ever saw. My dad is James Sirius Potter and being the comical genius he is, decided to call me Harry Potter. Well, Harry Neville Potter to give you the full name. You can imagine the commotion at my sorting, some of the older teachers actually thought Grandpa Harry was back. Grandpa Neville, well it was Headmaster Longbottom at the time, found it hilarious." Neville blushed brighter than Ron's hair ashis classmates congratulated him on becoming the Hogwarts headmaster in the future. Anyway, I'm in first year and I followed my dad into Gryffindor. I hope to get on the Quidditch team next year. My mum is Alice Longbottom, who's parents are Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot." Hannah blushed as her current boyfriend leant down and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "And my dad's parents are obviously Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Last of all, we have my darling second, but most favourite, cousin Gracie."

Mini-Harry recieved a thump and a glare and a "It's Grace, not Gracie" from his fair haired cousin as they traded places.

"My name is Grace Clodagh Weasley. I am Abby's little sister. I'm eleven, just started first year. I was sorted into Gryffindor with Harry. I don't really have much to say, you've heard it all. I'm the youngest currently at Hogwarts, Next year there'll be Dora, Alva and Lauren. Lauren is my second cousin. She's Uncle Freddie's daughter. She's quite sweet. Her mum is a muggle, Jennifer Burke. We're all a bit jealous of Lauren 'cause she's Great-Uncle George and Great-Aunt Angelina'sd only grandkid and they spoil her rotten."

Once her youngest cousin had finished, Lyra stepped forward again. As she cleared her throat, Ron whispered to Harry "you can tell she's Hermione's relative, she has the bossy streak", which earned a chuckle from Harry.

"I guess you've heard it all now. I don't know if this will effect the future in anyway".

As the Malfoy paused to think, the unthinkable happened. Suddenly, a white flash filled the office. When it faded, the travellers from the future had disappeared. The teenagers were baffled, but soon forgot as they were obliviated by their Headmaster.

The other group of teenagers landed safely back in the Head's common room with a story that would be told to their children for decades to come, but never to their parents and grandparents.


End file.
